Enfance ratée
by xLastOnTheTravel
Summary: [AUSSI PUBLIE SUR HPF] OS : Tressaille d'allégresse, ton bonheur ne durera pas longtemps. Profites-en...


ENFANCE RATEE – _HARRY POTTER_

_oOo_

Un jeune garçon adossé à un mur profitait l'absence des autres occupants de la maison. Regardant par la fenêtre, l'air rêveur... Regardant par la fenêtre l'air de rien. Soudain des oiseaux apparurent, volèrent, battant des ailes pour voler... Un spectacle magnifique, splendide. Il avait rarement vu ce genre de spectacle. Les autres l'enfermé, heureusement qu'il avait trouvé par pur hasard le moyen de sortir. Harry poussa un soupir satisfait, souriant. La lumière du jour pendant un long moment que deux minutes... Il se leva, s'approchant de la fenêtre, il ouvrit doucement. L'air frais, il l'expira l'air pur et frais. Son visage afficha un sourire satisfait, il resta immobile pendant un certain instant. Seul le paysage qui s'offrait à lui était parfait, seul ce paysage comptait pour lui. Il n'avait rien, pour satisfaire ses yeux. Il en avait besoin, il souffrait là où il était..

Il faisait jour, le soleil venait de se levait, les Dursley n'était pas revenus... Ils étaient partit pour une je-ne-sais-plus-trop-où depuis deux jours, pensa Harry. Mais le plus important restait ce moment, le moment qu'il était en train de vivre. Depuis ce matin il en profitait, qui sait... Si il était restait là-dedans à cette heure là, il serai mort de faim. Effectivement, les Dursey lui avait laissé très peu de reste... Il avait pu se soulager en mangeant les biscuits que Dudley cachait sous son lit pour pouvoir en grignoter pendant la nuit. Harry se souvint du jour où il avait tout vu. Exceptionnellement il pouvait sortir, vu qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'utile et d'intéressant...

Il montait les escaliers et avait tout vu, la porte était entrouverte et derrière des biscuits, des miettes de partout et un Dudley essayant de s'en débarrasser, sans succès. Au début, Harry pouffa de rire. Quel crétin ! Si il avait utiliser du papier, où quelque chose qui pouvait être humide, ce serait beaucoup plus facile. Et puis la salle de bain était juste à côté de sa chambre, incognito il aurait pu allumer l'eau et mouiller un papier, un vieux vêtement... Ensuite nettoyer, l'eau pour le chocolat. Discret Harry, descendu doucement, au moins si il avait besoin de quelque chose à grignoter, il avait de quoi grignoter ! Vu le nombre de paquet, même Dudley n'aurait pu les finir rapidement. Le jeune Harry sourit, et poussa un rire, ah... Ce souvenir le ferait toujours rire, il tira sur la chaise à côté de lui, et la plaça devant la fenêtre avant de s'asseoir , observant toujours le paysage. Autant en profiter, ils n'étaient pas là …

C'était qu'un simple gamin à cet époque, et alors ? Il rêvait comme tout le monde, il riait, il pleurait... Il n'avait pas vécu une enfance facile, avec tout ses changements, avec...sa vie. Elle était si misérable, à cette période de sa vie. L'enfant, pensa à son futur, que deviendrai t-il ? Il n'était même pas scolariser ! Aura t-il une belle vie ? Il avait à peine huit ans et pensait déjà à son futur, il avait le temps... Au début il voulait être journaliste, puis, écrivain, puis... Elle était longue cette liste, longue... Mais qui aurait cru que cet enfant détruirait le plus puissant mage noir que le monde ait connut ? Qui aurait cru que le monde sorcier le connaissait, et qu'il était populaire ? Lui ? Lui, un simple enfant, rêveur, tête en l'air ? Il était plus qu'un simple môme, c'était le Survivant.

« Ma vie à sûrement un sens ! » râla Harry, il avait réfléchi pendant tout ce temps, pendant plus de dix minutes... Il gonfla une joue, ce n'était plus une poésie, c'était un casse-tête ! Rapidement interrompu par le bruit de la porte, il tourna la tête. Et aperçu les Dursley. Ils étaient choqués, comment avait-il put sortir ?

« Ah...euh... Bonjour ... » balbutia Harry. Il poussa un rire gêné, cherchant mentalement le moyen de s'en sortir.

« Sinon, vous avez passé un bon voyage ? » la tête que faisait Harry, les énervaient encore plus. C'est vrai qu'ils ne semblaient pas aller bien. Pétunia régit la première en s'approchant vers le jeune enfant.

« Toi... » siffla-t-elle en ses dents. Tiens, elle avait repris ses esprits.

« Oui, moi ? » Harry savait pertinemment ce qu'elle allait lui faire, mais, bon... On a qu'une vie.

« Je jure que je vais... » elle prononça ces mots, avec un ton teinté de menace. Elle le détestait, ça tout le monde le savait.

« Non, maman, laisse-le. Je vais m'occuper de lui. » Dudley semblait hésiter, mais c'est ce qu'il voulait. La mère ne pouvait refuser, comme d'habitude, les demandes de son fils. Jusqu'à là, Vernon qui s'était éclipser (d'une manière ou d'une autre), ouvra la porte.

« Bon, ce genre d'histoire c'est pas à moi qui faut voir...» Vernon, sortit et claqua la porte. De toute manière tout le monde l'avait oublier pendant cette discussion. Pétunia, soupira d'exaspération tout en se retournant vers son fils. Elle semblait perdue, pourquoi Dudley voulait s'occuper de lui. Pourtant, il se déteste, rare sont les fois où ils ont pu entretenir une discussion amicale.

« Tu en es sûr ? » Pétunia était sceptique, peut-être une blague. Harry qui avait tout vus, espérait, Dudley était quelqu'un de terriblement lent, lent... Il avait des chances de pouvoir ne pas être mené trop dur. Et peut-être le malmené sans que les Dursley s'en rendent compte. Saint Potter gardait espoir.

« Sérieusement... Maman, tu crois que je veux m'occuper de lui ? Et puis qu'est-ce que je ferai de lui ? » Tout le monde se tut, le visage d'Harry, qui avait toujours un léger sourire, disparut. Ah non ! Il ne voulait pas retourner sous l'escalier ! Il ne le voulait pas, mais il y était forcé. Pétunia prit Harry par le bras, ouvrit la porte du placard, et le poussa de dedans, sous le regard de Dudley qui s'en fichait littéralement . Harry n'avait même plus la force de protester. Quelques gouttes perlèrent sur ses joues. La lumière du jour, laissa place à un grand vide, noir... Rien, rien. Il a fallu du temps pour qu'il puissent sortir, du temps. Il n'avait que ça du, temps...


End file.
